Pájaros
by RukiaU
Summary: Historia de un reencuentro, y de la más temible de las amenazas sobre Konoha. Narusasunaru.


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **Shounen-ai en forma de Naruto/Sasuke o Sasuke/Naruto, spoilers sobre quiénes son Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu. Palabras feas.

* * *

**Pájaros**

Era lo que ocurría siempre; un fortuito y dramático encuentro en medio del bosque, clavar los ojos el uno en el otro y mirarse significativamente hasta que Naruto renovaba su promesa de llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha y Sasuke lo insultaba antes de desaparecer.

Excepto que Sasuke llevaba ya un rato esperando desconcertado y Naruto seguía mirando al cielo como si existiera algo más importante en el mundo que reconocer la presencia del otro y compartir juntos unos segundos del silencio más sexualmente cargado que habían conocido los árboles del País del Fuego. Aparentemente _había_ algo más importante, y Sasuke pensaba averiguar qué era y utilizar su kunai para que dejara de haberlo.

Lo más sensato, lo sabía, habría sido aprovechar que Naruto parecía no haberlo visto para marcharse antes de que las cosas se complicaran, pero Sasuke estaba demasiado molesto para pensar. Naruto era demasiado insistente como para mantener una conversación civilizada y demasiado insignificante como para pensar en concederle siquiera un combate , y sin embargo oírle repetir una y otra vez que haría regresar a Sasuke sin importar cuánto costara le hacía sentir añoranza, no por Konoha, sino por lo sencillo que era todo antes de que decidiera marcharse. Eran sus palabras, las que Sasuke siempre desdeñaba inmediatamente después de que Naruto las pronunciara, las que le hacían echar de menos sus encuentros y odiarlo por hacerle sentir cosas por gente a la que debería haber olvidado hacía mucho.

Esta vez, sin embargo, todo era distinto, y eso a Sasuke no le gustaba. No se hacían juramentos sin sentido sobre ir hasta el fin del mundo con tal de recuperar a alguien para después ignorarlo. Era raro, era... de mala educación. Y aun así, el idiota continuaba parado en medio del claro mirando hacia arriba, a pesar de que Sasuke estaba de pie y cada vez más incómodo apenas a dos metros de distancia, y sus compañeros habían abandonado los cuchicheos y empezado a soltar risitas de burla desde su mal disimulado escondite entre los arbustos.

Sasuke estaba a punto de tragarse su orgullo y ser el primero en hablar (y si el imbécil no contestaba con normalidad lo mataría, estaba totalmente justificado) pero entonces Naruto, sin apartar un solo instante los ojos del cielo, dio muy lentamente unos pasos hacia él, alzó una mano en su dirección y, a la vez que apoyaba con cuidado dos dedos sobre los labios de Sasuke, haciendo que éste soltara un ruidito de sorpresa, susurró:

— Silencio.

Sasuke ni siquiera tuvo que pensar para lanzar un shuriken hacia Suigetsu en respuesta a su carcajada, fue algo automático. Fueron también automáticos sus ágiles movimientos para apartar la mano de Naruto y apretar la punta de un kunai contra su garganta. Y entonces, a pesar de que sabía que era una estupidez, hizo sin pensar lo que había estado resistiéndose a hacer desde que vio a Naruto; comenzó a mirar hacia arriba.

— ¡No!— oyó gritar, y antes de que se diera cuenta Naruto le había tapado los ojos con la mano, impidiéndole ver—. No los mires, ni se te ocurra hacerlo. Si se dan cuenta de que sabes que están ahí te atacarán.

— Tú los estás mirando— Sasuke destacó lo obvio, poco pendiente de la conversación. Estaba más ocupado descifrando porqué Naruto le estaba _tocando_. La mano sobre los ojos era casi comprensible; la de la cintura, inexplicable. ¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer Sasuke con sus manos? No importaba si parecía casi natural rodearle con los brazos, no iba a empezar a tocar a Naruto por propia voluntad, incluso si la única forma de evitarlo era no moverse mucho al respirar. Al menos se sentía mejor cuando sostenía su kunai, que de alguna manera había desaparecido. O Naruto se lo había quitado sin que se diera cuenta, o él mismo lo había dejado caer en un descuido. Ninguna de las posibilidades parecía probable, no para alguien de sus habilidades.

— Yo los estoy mirando— confirmó Naruto, susurrando más bajo esta vez. El aire que expulsaba al hablar le hacía cosquillas en la cara—. Los estoy mirando para que cuando ataquen su atención se centre en mí y puedas escapar. Tu equipo y tú tenéis que iros ya.

No, no se iban a ir a ninguna parte. No pensaba hacerlo cuando creía que Naruto sólo estaba siendo más estúpido de lo habitual y no pensaba hacerlo ahora, cuando parecía que existía un peligro real. Si alguien iba a hacer daño ese día a Naruto iba a ser él, y solo él. No era como si no se lo mereciera.

— ¿De cuántos enemigos estamos hablando?

Además no podía soportar ese tono condescendiente, como si Naruto de verdad creyera que él, Uchiha Sasuke, tenía la necesidad de ser protegido. Sobre todo protegido por _él_.

— Ya vale, Sasuke. Vete mientras...

— _Naruto_.

El aludido suspiró, y la mano de su cintura apretó con más fuerza.

— No lo se. ¿Treinta, cuarenta? Empiezan a revolotear cuando intento contarlos.

Era un número mayor del que esperaba. Sasuke resopló. ¿Cómo el muy estúpido podía pensar que sería capaz de vencer a tantos ninjas él solo? De acuerdo, quizá no fuera tan inútil como hacía unos años, pero eso no significaba que hubiera dejado de ser un idiota. Sasuke y su equipo acabarían con ellos, y después él y Naruto lucharían, y Sasuke volvería a demostrar que era el más fuerte de los dos y que Naruto nunca iba a conseguir...

Un momento.

— ¿Revolotear?

— No hables tan alto, te van a...

— Naruto, déjame ver.

— ¡No puedes, ellos...!

Forcejearon. Sasuke primero se liberó de la otra mano (le distraía demasiado), y después tiró con fuerza de la que tapaba sus ojos. Naruto se resistió, pero Sasuke no tardó en conseguir librarse de él y lo empujó con fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo volar varios metros. Entonces, justo después de que Naruto aterrizara en el suelo y volviera la cabeza para mirarlo con rencor, empezó a oír aleteos y trinos, seguidos de las maldiciones de los miembros de su equipo cuando empezaron a comprender lo que pasaba. Sasuke, sin embargo, no se molestó en mirar al cielo.

Un pájaro, con su kunai perdido en el pico, volaba a una velocidad endiablada en dirección a Naruto.

Como aquella vez, su cuerpo se movió solo.

——————————

Sasuke quería morir. Sí, allí mismo, en ese instante, no le importaba. Sólo deseaba que fuera rápido e indoloro.

— Así que pájaros.

— Que sí.

Incluso podría prescindir de lo de indoloro.

— Pájaros.

— ¡Eso he dicho, maldito charco alelado!

O mejor, podría matarlos a ellos. En ese caso lo de indoloro dejaría completamente de ser un requisito.

— ¿Pero de qué tipo de pájaros estamos hablando? ¿Tamaño avestruz o tamaño colibrí?

— Pájaros pequeños. Los pequeños son los más peligrosos.

Tampoco era necesario que fuera rápido. Lo preferiría lento, muy lento…

— Así que se trata de pajaritos. Pajaritos del mal que se han creído que todos los ninjas son tan débiles como los de Konoha y planean conquistar el mundo con ayuda de sus alitas y sus pequeños…

— ¡Tú…!

…aunque lo primero que haría sería evitar que la conversación continuara cortarles la lengua.

— ¿Podéis dejar de decir estupideces? ¡Sasuke todavía tiene el pelo lleno de plumas, y cada vez que habláis empieza a moverse y no se las puedo quitar!

Sasuke apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y ocultó su cara entre las manos, pero eso no le impidió oír cómo los gritos se reanudaban otra vez. Tras ser atacados, no había otra manera de definirlo, su equipo y Naruto habían escapado del claro y buscado un escondite por el bosque hasta encontrar la cueva en la que se ocultaban en ese momento.

Desde entonces, y durante la última hora, Suigetsu y Naruto habían repetido una y otra vez la misma absurda conversación, Juugo se había dedicado sabiamente a fingir que estaba dormido, y Karin se había autoproclamado la encargada de curar las heridas de Sasuke, que se extendían a un par de arañazos en las manos y una magulladura en un hombro, causada por el kunai que se había escurrido del pico de la golondrina asesina antes de llegar a su destino.

Después de eso, el ataque se había limitado a un bombardeo de ramitas y un violento aleteo que había hecho que miles de plumas cayeran sobre ellos, pero mientras que sus compañeros habían estado a tiempo de cubrirse las cabezas con sus capas, Sasuke había estado demasiado ocupado recuperándose del instante de enajenación mental que le había impulsado a saltar sobre Naruto para _salvarlo_, y aunque hubiera intentado moverse sus brazos estaban atrapados entre la espalda de Naruto y el suelo, Naruto lo abrazaba con fuerza y cuando por fin se decidió a apartar la cara de su cuello y levantó la cabeza lo primero que vio fue el azul de sus ojos…

Pero hacía un momento estaba pensando en algo mucho más agradable y apropiado. ¿Qué era? Ah, sí. La muerte.

—Por cierto, aún no nos has contado qué ha pasado en Konoha— dijo Karin, haciendo que Sasuke volviera a prestar atención a su conversación.

La chica aún seguía peinándole el cabello con los dedos y retirando de vez en cuando algún trocito de hoja, pero, aunque al principio había intentando apartarla a manotazos, la cara que había puesto Naruto, sobre todo cuando Sasuke dejó de resistirse, hacía que soportar las atenciones de Karin mereciera la pena.

— Sí, ¿qué han hecho tus pajaritos endemoniados?— preguntó Suigetsu en tono de burla. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que no empezara de nuevo y dejara a Naruto hablar.

Naruto los miró en silencio unos segundos y, dejando por fin de caminar de un lado a otro como no había parado de hacer desde que descubrieron el escondite, se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en la pared opuesta de la cueva. Los lugares que habían escogido automáticamente para sentarse, su equipo a un lado de la cueva y Naruto en el otro, aunque poco más de tres metros separaran ambas paredes, parecían acentuar aun más que Naruto ya no era de los suyos. Sasuke, sin embargo, olvidó el leve impulso de moverse y sentarse a su lado cuando, después de una pausa, Naruto levantó la mirada del suelo y, mirándole directamente a los ojos, empezó a hablar.

— Empezó hace una semana. Hacía unos días que se oían más cantos de pájaros de lo habitual, pero nadie le dio mucha importancia.

— Claro, eran solo pájaros— aportó Suigetsu.

Naruto resopló.

— Sí. Eso decíamos, y entonces empezaron a cantar por las noches.

— Pero los pájaros no suelen cantar de noche, ¿no? No es muy normal, al menos— comentó Karin, que había dejado ya de limpiar el cabello de Sasuke, aunque sus dedos seguían jugando con un mechón. Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos por un instante cuando la miró, y Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa. No comprendía del todo porqué, pero estaba disfrutando de la situación, y sabía que eso tenía más que ver con la expresión de enfado de Naruto que con la mano que seguía tocando su pelo.

— Eso ya lo sé— le contestó Naruto bruscamente—, pero, ¿qué íbamos a hacer? Eran pájaros. Sólo que al final hacía seis noches que ningún habitante de Konoha conseguía dormir, y los demás ninjas empezaban a notar el cansancio.

— ¿Tú no?— preguntó Karin con incredulidad.

Sasuke hizo un sonido que casi hubiera podido ser llamado una risa.

— ¿Él? Podría dormir durante un terremoto— respondió.

Naruto le sonrió un instante, y Sasuke deseó no haber dicho nada. También deseó que lo volviera hacer.

La cara de Naruto se ensombreció antes de continuar.

— La séptima noche fue la peor. Incluso yo tuve problemas para dormir. Por eso me levanté tarde, y ahora puedo estar aquí contándolo.

Se hizo el silencio en la cueva.

— ¡¿Los demás están _muertos_?!— preguntó Karin al final.

Naruto la miró con extrañeza.

— ¿Muertos? No, no. Dios, no— se rió casi con malicia, de una forma que no parecía suya—. Sasuke, no se qué ves en ella. Sakura-chan es mucho más lista, y además no se viste como una zorra.

— ¡Serás hijo de...!

Fue Juugo el que sujetó a Karin del brazo e impidió que se lanzara sobre Naruto y lo aniquilara. Sasuke creía que Naruto se lo tenía merecido, y Suigetsu encontraba demasiado divertida la situación como para interrumpirla.

— ¿Sasuke y Karin? Oh, vamos— dijo Suigetsu entre risas—. Sasuke nunca ha visto nada en ella. En realidad dudo mucho que haya visto nada en ninguna...

— Ya basta— lo cortó Sasuke sin molestarse en mirarlo. De repente el musgo que cubría esa roca de ahí se había vuelto muy interesante.

Hubo unos segundos en que todos miraban a otro lado sin saber qué decir. Al final Juugo obligó a una enfurruñada Karin a que volviera a sentarse en el suelo y, situándose entre ella y Sasuke, habló por primera vez desde que entraron en la cueva.

— Continúa, por favor— pidió.

Sasuke levantó la vista de la pared y se dio cuenta de que Naruto lo estaba mirando con una expresión de arrepentimiento y algo más que no sabía cómo interpretar. Tras unos segundos Sasuke asintió levemente, instándole a continuar, y Naruto pareció reaccionar.

— Ah. Ajajajaja. Sí. Lo siento— dijo, mirando de reojo a Karin. La chica bufó, enfadada, pero el ambiente ya no era tan tenso, y Naruto sonreía tan estúpidamente como de costumbre mientras se rascaba distraído la cabeza, mucho más relajado de lo que había estado desde que se habían reunido—. Entonces, después de la séptima noche, es decir, ayer por la mañana... me desperté tarde, y sentí que pasaba algo raro, pero para cuando salí de la casa ya estaba seco, así que...

— ¿Qué estaba seco?— preguntó Suigetsu en tono curioso.

— El suelo. Así que yo pude salir sin problemas, pero los demás... mandé a mis clones a averiguar si Sakura-chan, Hinata y los otros estaban bien y uno habló con Shikamaru, resulta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba nada más abrir la puerta así que se dio la vuelta y volvió a meterse en la cama, pero los otros...

— ¿Qué les ha pasado a los otros, Naruto?— preguntó Sasuke, cansado de que la conversación no llegara a ninguna parte.

Naruto tardó unos segundos en contestar, pero cuando habló lo hizo muy rápido.

— Al amanecer el suelo estaba lleno de excrementos recientes de pájaro, así que los que se despertaron temprano resbalaron al salir de su casa y hay un montón de esguinces y piernas rotas, y como todo el mundo está cansado después de tantas noches sin dormir nadie tiene suficiente chacra para curarse a sí mismo o a los demás, por lo que cuando los pájaros invadieron la Torre del Hokage nadie pudo impedirlo, aunque Shizune dice que lo intentó, pero Tsunade dio la orden de que nadie hiciera nada porque estaba de resaca y los pájaros estaban devorando la pila de documentos que tenía que firmar esa mañana, pero al final las cosas se le fueron de las manos y para cuando me desperté Konoha... Konoha...

La voz de Naruto se apagó, pero nadie le pidió que continuara.

Era imposible, impensable. Estaban hablando de la aldea oculta del País del Fuego, no de algún pueblo perdido en el bosque. Y aun así, Sasuke estaba seguro de que Naruto decía la verdad porque había visto a los pájaros con sus propios ojos, y porque sabía que la única cosa sobre la que Naruto no bromearía nunca era Konoha.

Y a pesar de eso, Naruto...

Ignorando las exclamaciones de incredulidad de sus compañeros, Sasuke miró fijamente a Naruto y preguntó por la pieza de la historia que no encajaba.

— ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías haberte quedado en Konoha y hacer algo para echar a esos pájaros en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo buscándome?

— No estoy perdiendo el tiempo, y no estaba buscándote _a ti_— Naruto hizo una pausa—. Iba a ver a Gaara.

¿Gaara?

— ¿Y por qué no haces un ninjutsu y matas a esos bichos?— preguntó Karin arrugando la nariz.

— ¡No puedo matarlos, son animales! ¡No quieren hacernos daño!

¿Gaara?

— Si es cierto lo que has dicho han bañado tu ciudad en mierda, así que un poco de violencia no...

— No saben lo que están haciendo, no voy a...

¡¿Gaara?!

— ¿Gaara?— consiguió preguntar Sasuke débilmente.

— Sí, es el Kazekage, ¿recuerdas? Seguro que él puede hacer algo.

— Sí, seguro que puede. Devorarlos— dijo Suigetsu.

— Gaara ya no es así, desde que somos amigos nunca...

Sasuke se levantó violentamente y salió de la cueva, dejando a los otros y su conversación atrás. ¿Así que cuando Naruto estaba en problemas recurría a_ Gaara_? Había tantas cosas erróneas en esa idea que no sabía por dónde empezar. Por ejemplo, por el hecho de que Gaara no era Sasuke. Y no era que él quisiera ayudar a Naruto o a Konoha de ninguna manera; preferiría verlos derrotado al primero y destruida a la segunda. Pero, en serio... ¿Gaara? Por eso Naruto no se había molestado en mirarlo cuando se habían encontrado, pensó Sasuke, olvidando oportunamente la amenaza de los pájaros; porque no era _su _Gaara. Estúpidos ninjas de la arena. Ninguno merecía vivir.

— ¿Sasuke?— oyó que lo llamaban. Era Naruto.

Sasuke oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a él, pero no se volvió. No tenía ganas de fingir una charla amigable. Él no era _Gaara_.

— Lo siento— dijo Naruto cuando llegó a su lado. Sasuke lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo una palabra; más le valía sentirlo — No debería haber dicho eso sobre ella.

¿Ella? Pero Gaara era... Oh. Karin.

— Discúlpate con ella entonces.

— Acabo de hacerlo. Me ha abofeteado.

Le estaba bien empleado, desde luego.

Los dos se quedaron callados, mirando a todas partes menos al otro. Anochecía sobre los árboles, y el cielo tenía un tono rosado.

— ¿Así que no es tu novia?

La mera idea le hacía estremecerse. Contempló la posibilidad de no contestar, pero no tenía sentido no hacerlo.

— No.

— Oh.

Escuchó a Naruto respirar hondo, y sintió cómo se acercaba. Un momento después algo cálido rozaba su mano.

— Eso está bien— susurró Naruto mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil. El contacto con la piel de Naruto le quemaba y su mano estaba un poco húmeda, pero Naruto le estaba sonriendo.

No podían verlo entre los árboles, pero el sol estaba cada vez más bajo. Sasuke sabía que debían de parecer dos estúpidos, de pie en medio del bosque cogidos de la mano, pero en ese momento no importaba nada más.

Naruto fue el primero en soltarse, con una sonrisa de disculpa, y mirar hacia la cueva de forma elocuente.

— Si no os importa, me quedaré aquí esta noche. Saldré hacia el País del Viento por la mañana.

Se quedó quieto un momento, como si estuviera esperando a que Sasuke respondiera, pero en seguida empezó a andar de vuelta hacia la cueva.

Sasuke se maldijo a sí mismo. No, no podía hacerlo, no podía decirlo. Era una idiotez.

— No tienes porqué ir a buscar a Gaara.

Naruto se detuvo.

— ¿No?— preguntó, en un tono medio dubitativo, medio esperanzado.

Sasuke se decidió.

— Yo te ayudaré.

——————————

— ¿Por qué tiene que dormir aquí?— protestó Karin por décima vez.

— Porque soy el mejor amigo de Sasuke y quiere que me quede.

— ¡No estaba hablando contigo, y además eso no es cierto!

— ¡Claro que lo es!

Estaba acostumbrado a las peleas de su equipo. Había estado acostumbrado a Naruto. A lo que no estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo, era a juntarlos en una cueva de diez metros cuadrados y sobrevivir. Durante la cena había ido todo bien; Sasuke les había explicado que iban a quedarse por ahí unos días más y les había pedido que se quedaran en la cueva hasta que Naruto y él resolvieran la situación de Konoha, y aunque ninguno de sus compañeros había estado muy conforme y consideraban que era una idea bastante ridícula, habían conseguido matar el tiempo discutiendo diversos planes de acción para el día siguiente sin insultarse demasiado. Sin embargo, una vez llegó la hora de acostarse y Naruto hizo manifiesto que pensaba hacerlo al lado de Sasuke, el humor de todos comenzó a empeorar.

Hacía calor suficiente como para dormir con el fuego apagado y todos estaban ya dentro de sus sacos de dormir desde hacía más de media hora, pero las voces continuaban.

— Sasuke no estaría viajando con nosotros si _tú _fueras su mejor amigo.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver.

Sasuke abrió los ojos en la oscuridad y miró en dirección a Naruto. Estaba tendido tan cerca suyo que sus sacos de dormir casi se tocaban, pero a pesar de estar cara a cara y de que entraba algo de luz de luna por la entrada de la cueva, estaba a contraluz y apenas conseguía distinguir sus rasgos, mucho menos su expresión. Pensó en activar su sharingan, pero los demás lo advertirían en su chacra y se alertarían. Molesto, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

— Sasuke tenía algo que hacer fuera de Konoha y yo no podía acompañarle. Eso es todo.

Era cierto en esencia, si olvidaban la traición de Sasuke, que habían intentado matarse el uno al otro y las duras palabras que ambos, pero sobre todo Sasuke, habían pronunciado. Quizá Naruto lo había olvidado de verdad y por eso seguía ahí, persiguiéndole y prometiéndole que algún día las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Sasuke, sin embargo, podía haber tenido sus motivos y por eso no estar arrepentido, pero no había olvidado.

— Hace meses que acabó con ese _algo_, y aun así sigue con nosotros. Hasta un bobo sabría lo que eso significa.

Naruto tardó tanto en contestar que Sasuke había empezado a pensar que estaba dormido.

— Puede que hasta ahora no hayamos estado preparados.

Ahora, a pesar de la oscuridad, cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos un instante para intentar descifrar la expresión de Naruto, se dio cuenta de que el otro chico lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Preparados para qué?

— Naruto, declárate de una vez y déjanos dormir— dijo Suigetsu. Sasuke se sonrojó, y se alegró de que la oscuridad lo ocultara. Ya era suficientemente malo tener que oír a Karin y Naruto hablando sobre él como si no estuviera delante, la idea de que Suigetsu y tal vez Juugo no sólo no estuvieran dormidos sino que de repente empezaran a intervenir le causaba escalofríos.

Especialmente si hacían este tipo de comentarios, porque, en fin. La situación ya era lo suficientemente complicada.

— ¡Por qué iba a declarársele, si Sasuke no es gay!— exclamó Karin, indignada.

Ahora no solo Suigetsu, sino también Juugo, soltaron una risita. Naruto, sin embargo, estaba extrañamente callado.

Oh, mierda, no, pensó Sasuke, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza y suplicando por que de repente se desprendiera una roca del techo y lo dejara inconsciente.

— Creo que eres la única de todos los que estamos aquí que aún se cree eso.

— No, eso no es verdad. ¿Juugo?

— No tengo motivos para creer que sea heterosexual.

— Bah, tú no sabes nada acerca de estas cosas. ¿Naruto?

— ¿Qué?— la voz de Naruto sonaba adormilada a propósito, estaba seguro. Sasuke no conocía peor actor.

— ¿Tú no crees que Sasuke sea gay, verdad?

Sasuke contuvo la respiración. No era que lo que pensara Naruto de él le importara, pero desde luego que creyera eso podría explicar... algunas cosas. Pero Naruto se había imaginado que Sasuke estaba con Karin, ¿no? No podía pensar que Sasuke era gay si creía que estaba saliendo con Karin. Joder, no podía pensar que Sasuke era gay si el propio Sasuke no estaba seguro.

El muy estúpido se estaba tomando su tiempo para contestar.

— ¿Sabéis que Sasuke ha estado despierto todo este tiempo?— preguntó finalmente.

Casi pudo sentir a sus compañeros estremecerse dentro de sus sacos de dormir.

— No, no puede estar despierto— dijo Suigetsu—. Quiero decir, aún estamos vivos.

— Y eso no va a durar mucho— dijo Sasuke, sobresaltándolos—. Si oigo una sola palabra más antes de que amanezca, os juro que va a ser lo último que digáis.

Ah, debía haber recurrido a las amenazas hacía horas. De repente se esforzaban hasta por no respirar fuerte.

Pasaron los minutos, y estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando Naruto susurró su nombre.

— Sasuke.

Lo ignoró. Lo último que quería era despertar otra vez a los demás y que decidieran seguir discutiendo su orientación sexual hasta la hora del desayuno.

— ¿Estás despierto?

Pensó en contestar que no, pero eso sería como una invitación a hablar.

— Escucha, si muero mañana…— empezó Naruto.

— Imbécil, no vas a morir. Lo peor que puede pasar es que te picoteen un poco.

La oscuridad podía impedirle verlo, pero prácticamente sentía a Naruto sonriendo frente a él. Cómo lo odiaba.

— Aun así. Si hay algún accidente y muero…

— Algo que desgraciadamente no ocurrirá…

— Sí, bastardo, gracias por mostrarme tu aprecio. Si pasa algo, prométeme que volverás a Konoha. Por Sakura-chan.

Sasuke no tuvo que pensar su respuesta.

— No.

— Sasuke …

— No voy a volver, Naruto, y desde luego no por Sakura.

Naruto pareció titubear antes de seguir hablando.

— Cuando te fuiste prometí a Sakura-chan que te llevaría de vuelta. Si me pasa algo y ya no puedo luchar para cumplir mi promesa y hacerte volver, quiero que lo hagas por tu propio pie. Tómalo como si fuera mi último deseo.

No, no acababa de decir eso. No era posible. No podía ser verdad, Naruto_ quería _que Sasuke volviera, Naruto...

— ¿Así que por eso todo esto? — alzó la voz; ya no le importaba que los demás se despertaran —. ¿Esa es la razón por la que me has seguido todos estos años, porque_ se lo prometiste a Sakura_?

Estaba a punto de empezar a gritar, pero entonces Naruto se movió y algo chocó contra su boca, y _Naruto le estaba besando_, y quizás sí era gay después de todo.

Aunque eso no significaba que no estuviera enfadado. En cuanto recuperó su control de sí mismo le mordió el labio.

— ¿Qué demonios, Sasuke?— Pausa —. ¡Joder, estoy sangrando!

Sobreviviría, que era bastante más de lo que se merecía.

Sasuke, sin decir palabra, se dio la vuelta dentro del saco de dormir y le dio la espalda. No iba a perder más el tiempo con conversaciones estúpidas, y si eso significaba tener que ver cómo Suigetsu babeaba, que así fuera.

Naruto no tardó en apoyarse contra su espalda y rodearle tentativamente el cuerpo con un brazo.

— Para que lo sepas, Sakura no es la razón— susurró, como si los últimos segundos no hubieran ocurrido.

Excepto que sí lo habían hecho, y Sasuke sentía un cosquilleo en los labios y el cuerpo de Naruto apretado contra el suyo, y la mano de Naruto descansaba en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Y él no estaba haciendo nada para impedírselo.

— ¿Y si sobrevivo, si los dos sobrevivimos? ¿Volverás a Konoha conmigo?— oyó preguntar a Naruto al cabo de un rato.

Esperó hasta estar seguro de que el otro estaba dormido para contestar.

_No lo sé. _

——————————

Naruto no estaba a su lado cuando despertó. Estaba fuera con los demás, cocinando algo que olía a ramen aunque resultaba escandalosamente obvio que _no_ era ramen sino algo físicamente más parecido a unos testículos, y a pesar de lo emocionados que parecían todos con la receta Sasuke prefirió desayunar algo de sus propias provisiones. Al terminar de comer, Sasuke repitió a sus compañeros que le esperaran ahí y Naruto y él se marcharon en dirección a Konoha.

Para alivio de Sasuke, Naruto no hizo ningún comentario sobre la noche anterior, ni siquiera cuando Suigetsu le preguntó en un tono fingidamente inocente sobre la herida que tenía en el labio y Naruto empezó a balbucear algo sobre orugas carnívoras trepadoras. Aun así, eso no le impedía pensar en lo último que Naruto le había preguntado. ¿Podría Sasuke volver a Konoha? Dudaba de que lo acogieran con los brazos abiertos, como Naruto parecía creer, y además ahora tenía gente fuera de la que ocuparse, unos compañeros a los que ya habían abandonado demasiadas veces. Sabia que la idea de poder volver a su vida en Konoha tal y como era antes era una fantasía, pero...

Pero en Konoha estaba Naruto.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el plan?— preguntó Naruto cuando llevaban unos minutos sorteando árboles a toda velocidad.

— Buscamos a los pájaros y los matamos.

— No pienso matar a ningún animal, ya lo dije ayer - contestó Naruto enfurruñado, en un tono que no admitía discusión.

_Los mataré yo cuando no mires_, se dijo Sasuke en silencio. Era lo que tenía que hacer un verdadero ninja. Si fuera cosa de Naruto, las ardillas habrían invadido el mundo hacía mucho tiempo, por la única razón de que eran _monas_.

Cuando llegaron a Konoha, la ciudad estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Sasuke usó un genjutsu sobre ambos para que los pájaros que llegaran a verlos creyeran que eran parte del ambiente de la ciudad y no les prestaran atención, pero, aparte de un par de palomas que revoloteaban delante de las puertas de Konoha, y del movimiento de cortinas en algunos hogares, que revelaba que un momento antes allí había alguien mirando al exterior, la ciudad parecía desierta.

— Esto es muy raro— susurró Naruto, mirando a su alrededor con suspicacia. Los dos se sobresaltaron cuando, justo en ese momento, se oyó el trino de un gorrión no demasiado lejos de su posición, pero tras esperar inmóviles unos minutos decidieron que no había peligro—. Vamos— acabó diciendo Naruto, mientras cogía la mano de Sasuke y tiraba de él para que lo siguiera.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero cuando Naruto le devolvió una sonrisa intentó calmarse diciéndose que cualquiera que mirara hacia ellos sólo vería algo parecido a dos tablones de madera, y se dejó guiar a regañadientes. Habían decidido inspeccionar la ciudad y descubrir cuál era la situación antes de hacer nada, por lo que les esperaba un largo paseo.

Llevaban casi una hora andando en silencio cuando llegaron al distrito comercial. El sol del mediodía, las pocas sombras que quedaban para dar cobijo debido a los tejadillos cerrados de todos los puestos y el silencio empezaban a resultar agobiantes. Era comprensible que no encontraran a mucha gente fuera; de acuerdo con lo que había contado Naruto, la mayoría estarían encerrados en sus casas recuperándose de sus heridas y descansando. Sin embargo, dudaba que todo el mundo hubiera sido capaz de lesionarse de una manera tan estúpida, y le extrañaba que esas personas no hubieran salido fuera aprovechando que no parecía haber pájaros a la vista. La ausencia casi total de estos animales tampoco parecía normal, aunque podría significar que...

— Sasuke— Naruto se había detenido y tenía los ojos fijos en un punto al final de la calle. Sasuke miró en la misma dirección, pero no encontró nada inusual. Sólo uno de los puestos cuyos dueños no habían tenido tiempo de cerrar apropiadamente antes de la (se burló mentalmente) "invasión", con los banquillos aún en su lugar, y, sobre el mostrador...

— Naruto...

— ¿Eso es ramen?— preguntó con ansiedad. Sin esperar respuesta, Naruto se soltó de su mano y aceleró el paso.

Sasuke se le adelantó.

— ¡No seas estúpido y para!— dijo, agarrándole bruscamente del brazo.

— Pero puede que todavía está caliente, y...

— Idiota, ¿no te das cuenta de que puede ser una trampa?— no era muy probable, pero uno de esos pájaros había conseguido quitarle su kunai; a pesar de que sus enemigos no fueran muy peligroso, tenían que estar preparados para todo.

Naruto le sacó la lengua.

— No lo sabes. Además, quizás su dueño se levantó un momento y fue herido, y...

— Sí, porque estar agonizando es el único motivo por el que alguien no volvería a por su...— se quedó callado. Algo había cambiado a su alrededor.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué...?— Naruto miró hacia arriba, y entonces se dio cuenta.

Decenas de pájaros, la mayoría (estúpido idiota) provenientes de las profundidades del puesto de ramen, los observaban.

El genjutsu se había desvanecido.

— ¡Corre! — gritó Sasuke, y esta vez fue él el que agarró la mano de Naruto y le obligó a moverse.

Cientos de ojos siguieron sus movimientos durante unos segundos antes de que sus dueños extendieran las alas y empezaran a volar tras ellos.

——————————

Sasuke no había corrido tan rápido en su vida. O quizás sí, pero nunca le había resultado tan complicado como ahora, yendo a toda velocidad por las calles de Konoha mientas intentaba no soltar a Naruto, esquivar los picotazos y sacudirse de la cabeza a los pájaros que bajaban planeando sobre ellos para arrancarles mechones de pelo. Estaba a punto de perder los nervios y empezar a matar a esos condenados bichos, no importaba lo que Naruto dijera sobre ello, cuando oyó una voz conocida.

— ¡Naruto, aquí!

Inmediatamente, Naruto tiró de él en dirección a las puertas entreabiertas del hospital. Nada más entrar, la persona que los había llamado cerró la puerta tras ellos, y un segundo después Naruto se había olvidado de Sasuke y la estaba abrazando.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?— dijo ella, sorprendida, cuando Naruto la soltó.

Sakura había crecido desde la última vez que se habían visto. Su pelo estaba aún más corto y sus ojos parecían algo más verdes, a pesar de la semipenumbra en que estaba el recibidor del hospital. Estaba algo pálida, también, aunque eso era comprensible; seguramente Sasuke era la última persona que esperaba ver allí.

— Sakura— dijo incómodo, reconociendo su presencia, e inmediatamente dejó de mirarla e hizo ver que examinaba la habitación. Nada parecía fuera de lugar, aparte de la escasa iluminación, aunque hacía un momento había oído pisadas por las grandes escaleras que había al final del vestíbulo, y un par de personas se habían asomado desde una de las puertas de las habitaciones adyacentes, aunque nadie había mostrado mucho interés en ellos.

— ¿Por qué está a oscuras?— dijo Naruto, y pulsó un interruptor varias veces sin éxitos.

— Los pájaros han picoteado los cables— explicó Sakura, con un suspiro. Su frente se arrugó por la preocupación—. Intentamos reunir a la mayor gente posible aquí, pero entonces se fue la electricidad, y mucos están protestando y quieren volver a sus hogares. Tenemos un generador, pero estamos intentando utilizarlo lo menos posible por si surge alguna emergencia. También tenemos las persianas cerradas para que no los pájaros consigan entrar rompiendo los cristales—. Sakura miró hacia una de las ventanas con expresión ausente durante unos segundos, pero cuando volvió en sí miró a Sasuke—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Ha vuelto a Konoha para ayudarnos— contestó Naruto por él.

— No voy a quedarme. Acabaré con esto y me marcharé— aclaró.

Sakura y Naruto se miraron entre sí largo rato, pero ninguno dijo nada en voz alta. Sasuke, molesto, decidió interrumpir el silencioso intercambio.

— ¿Por qué no los habéis matado ya?

— ¿A quienes?— preguntó Sakura, sorprendida.

— A los pájaros— dijo lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

— Son pájaros. No vamos a luchar contra ellos.

— Te lo dije— canturreó Naruto, haciendo con los dedos un signo de victoria. Sus ojos azules centellearon de triunfo.

Definitivamente, la gente de Konoha estaba alelada.

— ¿Y qué, vais a sentaros aquí a esperar que se cansen?

— Yo podría hablar con ellos— dijo Naruto.

Y ese era el más alelado de todos. Sasuke no quería ni pensar lo que decía de sí mismo el hecho de que disfrutara con la compañía de tal idiota.

— Naruto, son pájaros — le recordó Sakura, probablemente en un esfuerzo para hacerle recapacitar. Aun así, no parecía muy motivada para intentar disuadirlo; seguramente se imaginaba que Naruto acabaría haciendo su voluntad, dijera ella lo que dijera.

— ¿Aún siguen en la Torre del Hokage?

Sakura asintió.

— Los que han salido a explorar dice que están construyendo ahí sus nidos, pero no creo que debas...

— ¡El gran Uzumaki Naruto lo resolverá! Vosotros quedaos aquí, yo me encargaré de convencerlos de que se larguen — y dicho esto, se encaminó hacia la puerta con andar decidido.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada. Sasuke... Sasuke hacía horas que no se entretenía pensando en lo fácil que sería todo si estuviera muerto, y no era un mal momento para continuar.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar a Naruto ir así.

— Naruto, no creo que esto...— comenzó, moviéndose para interponerse entre el otro chico y la puerta.

Naruto, igual que el día anterior, lo calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

— No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien — y reemplazó el dedo con su boca, sólo un instante, justo lo necesario para conseguir que Sasuke no reaccionara con la rapidez suficiente para impedirle marcharse.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar a Sakura, ella le devolvió la mirada con las mejillas coloreadas y una sonrisa triste.

Sasuke empezó a buscar las palabras para explicarse, pero de repente Sakura le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos. Él se quedó inmóvil dejándose abrazar, desconcertado. Sakura acababa de ver cómo Naruto lo besaba, no podía pretender...

Intentó hablar.

— Sakura, yo no...

— No seas tonto, ya lo sé. — dijo ella inmediatamente, aunque por su tono de voz parecía que se estaba esforzando por no llorar —. Sólo te he echado de menos.

Sasuke cerró los brazos en torno a Sakura y ella apretó con más fuerza.

Aunque le hubiera dicho a Naruto que no volvería a Konoha por ella, eso no significaba que él no la hubiera echado también de menos.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla.

— Ve con Naruto — susurró ella —. Aunque te advierto que si vuelves a hacerle daño te mataré.

Oír el tono más amenazador de Sakura dirigido a él en vez de a Naruto por primera vez en su vida resultaba por lo menos extraño, pero eso no impidió que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna.

Aun así, Sakura temblaba entre sus brazos y Sasuke no quería dejarla en ese estado, pero entonces ella le miró a los ojos y sonrió.

— Vete antes de que haga alguna estupidez.

Sasuke no se planteó si Sakura hablaba de Naruto o de ella misma. En cuanto la chica se separó de él echó a correr.

——————————

Varios pájaros empezaron a atacarle nada más salir del hospital, pero no aminoró el paso. La conversación de la noche anterior se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, y si la adrenalina no estuviera moviendo sus músculos por él el nudo de su garganta no le dejaría dar un paso. No quería que Naruto muriera, no iba a permitir que ocurriera tal cosa, y más valía que el muy idiota no hiciera nada suicida, porque la única manera de conseguir que Sasuke se quedara en Konoha era si Naruto también estaba allí.

Las puertas de la torre del Hokage estaban abiertas, aunque el suelo estaba repleto de tantos trozos de madera que Sasuke se vio obligado a trepar un montículo para entrar. Cuando miró hacia arriba, descubrió que el techo de ese y de los pisos superiores había sido agujereado, y miles y miles de pájaros lo observaban desde sus nidos situados en las alturas. Abajo, arrodillado sobre el montón de escombros, expuesto al ataque de cualquiera, indefenso y seguramente herido, estaba Naruto.

Sasuke solo se lo pensó una vez.

— ¡Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

Mientras Sasuke forcejeaba con Naruto para sacarlo a rastras de allí, el edificio, repleto de paja y ramas secas, se empezó a consumir entre las llamas.

——————————

Cuando por fin consiguió hablar, la voz de Naruto tenía un deje de pánico.

— Has prendido fuego a la Torre del Hokage.

También había salvado Konoha, pero esa estúpida gente vería las cenizas de la torre y los restos de plumas calcinados y seguramente le arrestarían por haber atentado contra la fauna autóctona de la ciudad. Y ni siquiera había llegado a hacer mucho daño a los pájaros; la gran mayoría había huido volando.

— No creo que dejen que me quede — dijo al fin Sasuke, observando de reojo a Naruto mientras éste miraba con ojos como platos cómo ardía la estructura de madera.

— Has prendido fuego a la Torre del Hokage — repitió en un murmullo.

— Me he dado cuenta. Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta — dijo Sasuke, señalando con los ojos a la columna de humo negro que se elevaba decenas de metros sobre ellos.

El crepitar del fuego sonaba ante ellos. Los ninjas y civiles que se refugiaban en el hospital habían acudido inmediatamente y ahora luchaban para apagar el incendio, pero aunque lo habían controlado lo suficiente como para que no se extendiera a las casas de alrededor, salvar la torre era visiblemente imposible.

Sasuke decidió dar a Naruto un tiempo para reaccionar, pero el otro seguía congelado observando el fuego, negándose a mirarlo incluso cuando debía estar sintiendo los ojos de Sasuke clavados en él. Después de unos minutos, Sasuke se rindió. Los pájaros habían escapado de Konoha, y ya no le quedaba nada por hacer allí. Naruto no iba a perdonarle por haber vuelto a destruir algo que amaba, así que sólo quedaba una elección que pudiera tomar.

— ¡Espera!

Sasuke se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Naruto estaba de pie de espaldas al fuego.

— Quiero ir contigo.

Sasuke pestañeó sorprendido.

— No.

— ¡¿Por qué no?!

— No lo sé, ¿por esto?— contestó, mirando elocuentemente al fuego.

Naruto hizo un movimiento con la mano, como quitándole importancia, y empezó a andar hacia él.

— Eso ha sido un accidente. Volveremos en un par de meses, cuando lo hayan olvidado.

Probablemente tardarían más de un par de décadas, pensó Sasuke. Aun así, no le pareció oportuno comentarlo en voz alta.

— No te dejarán ser Hokage si te marchas— se sorprendió diciendo, sin embargo.

— Les diré que es parte de mi entrenamiento. Pasé tres años fuera con Jiraiya, puedo pasar algo de tiempo contigo— respondió Naruto con cabezonería.

Eso era tan diferente a tantos niveles que no tenía ningún sentido, y no le gustaba que Naruto hablara de ello como algo temporal, pero a quién le importaba.

— Odias a mis amigos— replicó de todas formas, encontrándose sin más argumentos. No sabía qué le asustaba más; que alguno de los motivos que estaba dando hiciera a Naruto recapacitar y quedarse, o que Naruto estuviera decidido a irse con él de verdad.

— También te odiaba a ti — respondió Naruto con una sonrisa nostálgica —. Al principio.

Naruto le sujetó de los brazos como si temiera que fuera a escaparse y lo besó, y Sasuke iba a darle un puñetazo y recordarle que estaban rodeados de gente, pero los demás estaban demasiado ocupados evitando la destrucción de la ciudad como para fijarse en ellos, y además Sasuke acababa de salvar sus vidas; un poco de exhibicionismo por su parte, pensó cerrando los ojos, no iba a molestar a nadie.

— Eres demasiado idiota como para andar cargando con tu culo inútil por ahí — dijo Sasuke al cabo de un rato, con la voz ronca. No pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

Minutos después, dos ninjas camuflados de tablones de madera abandonaban Konoha.

——————————

Años después, Naruto confesaría entre gritos a Sasuke que los pájaros _sí _habían estado dispuestos a negociar.

Sasuke nunca le diría que el haber elegido el katon de entre todas sus técnicas no había sido precisamente un accidente.

——————————

A unos cientos de metros de distancia, el vigía soltó los prismáticos y se dejó caer a tierra desde la rama de la que había hecho su puesto de observación. Con un andar ágil y veloz, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su capitán y le informó de los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en Konoha. El capitán escuchó atentamente y asintió, ordenando al vigía que volviera a trepar a su árbol. Habían planeado la toma de la ciudad hacía meses, pero en el último momento alguien se les había adelantado. Ahora, sin embargo, una Konoha debilitada y totalmente confiada de haber derrotado al invasor se les servía en bandeja.

Satisfecho y algo excitado por la batalla que se avecinaba, el capitán se subió a un tronco seco para llamar la atención de sus tropas y comunicarles el plan de ataque.

— Chip chip, chip chip chip, chip chip ¡CHIP!

A su alrededor, el ejército de ardillas aplaudió.

Había llegado su momento.

**Fin**


End file.
